


Educational Excursion

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mech smoochies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl takes Jazz out to the countryside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Educational Excursion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wicked3659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/gifts).



When Prowl took his hand and led him away from the base, Jazz prepared himself for the unknown and possibly an adventure. Earth was a fascinatingly diverse world, and he loved getting in touch with its people and places. Prowl, he had discovered quickly, took great delight in educating him. They had discovered so many fantastic people and bright, shining places just in Detroit and the black and white ninja looked forward to seeing so many more.

It was almost disappointing when the black and gold mech led him out into the wildnerness and far from the city and its life.

“Patience, Jazz.” Prowl gave him a small, knowing smile. “We’ll get started after the sun goes down.”

So he waited and did his best not to fidget. After all, he had been looking forward to an adventure.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Prowl watched with amusement as Jazz tried not to fidget with impatience as they waited for sunset. He wondered if he should have told the other ninja why they were here, as far from the lights of the city as they could get, rather than keeping his plans to himself.

He felt less unhappy with the decision, though, when he saw the way Jazz smiled as the sun dipped below the horizon.

“I love the kind of light show an atmosphere like this gives. Makes me wish Cybertron was more organic, sometimes.” The black and white mech sighed softly.

“It is beautiful,” Prowl agreed. He smiled softly at his companion and waited for the stars to appear.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Jazz pointed at the first star that appeared in the darkening sky. “That one isn’t really a star, you know. It’s the next planet over in the solar system. Sari told me it was named after an ancient human deity.”

“Yes, Venus. The goddess of love in the mythology of the Roman Empire.”

“So, did you bring me out here to show me the goddess of love?” The black and white ninja gave the other a cheeky grin.

“I brought you out here to share mythology,” Prowl replied.

“Job done,” Jazz replied. His grin turned to a real smile as he watched the fading light playing across the black and gold ninja’s plating. Prowl was beautiful in the twilight.

“I believe there is much more to Earth mythology than one goddess.”

“Ah, but she’s the only one who matters,” The Guardsmech leaned in closer to his companion. “And I’ve already fallen under her spell.”

Prowl looked at him with confusion for a moment before smiling with understanding. “Have you?”

“Oh yeah.” Jazz pressed his lip plates to Prowl’s. Prowl sighed softly and tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

The rest of the stars came out without their notice.  



End file.
